In a rolling bearing, one or more seals are generally used to keep the lubricant, such as grease, inside the bearing and to limit the ingress of contaminating particles. Generally, such seals are fixed to one of the rings of the bearing and engage with the other ring so as to form a dynamic seal.
Patent application WO-A1-2010/133240 (SKF) describes a rolling bearing comprising two seals that are fixed to the outer ring and each comprise an internal lip in rubbing contact with the inner ring. The bearing also comprises two sealing flanges that are fixed to the inner ring and against each of which an external lip of the associated seal rubs.
The use of such a flange that is axially on each side of the bearing and engages with the external lip of the associated seal makes it possible to limit contaminating particles reaching the internal lip of the seal in rubbing contact with the inner ring. However, the contact pressure exerted on the flange by the elastomeric external lip of each associated seal tends to decrease over time and in the event of angular misalignment of one of the rings with respect to the other following mounting of the bearing. This can affect the sealing properties of the bearing in operation.